


Tumblr Prompts

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Flying, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, stripper!pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small tumblr prompts that are super cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm afraid of flying and you kinda helped me get over that fear" au

Patrick really, really hates flying. The turbulence scares him and every time the plane begins to take off he's terrified. Except he's being called for business in L.A., and he sits with his face in his hands.

"Hey, excuse me." A voice says, and Patrick looks up to lock eyes with the most handsome man he's ever seen. Tanned and inked, whiskey eyes and a black fringe. Patrick swallows and scoots back in his chair. "Is it all right if I take the window seat?" The man asks, smiling at him. Patrick nods, at loss for words. The man scoots past him and collapses into his seat, clutching a carry on bag. He sits in his lap and yawns. "I was almost late. Looks like we're taking off any minute now."

The words spark fear in Patrick and he squeaks into his hands, averting his gaze. "Hey, you okay?" The man asks, concern flooding his voice. Patrick shakes his head and his eyes widen as the plane begins to rumble. They're taking off. Patrick squeaks again, an embarrassing noise that makes him want to hide. "Are you scared of flying?" The man asks, seeming to understand. Patrick nods slowly, and is surprised when there are gentle hands that take hold of his wrists. "Hey, it's okay. Flying isn't so bad. What's your name? I'm Pete." The man introduces himself, and Patrick watches him curiously, almost forgetting the lump in his throat.

"P-Patrick." He stammers, jumping as the plane begins to lift into the air. Pete grins at him, still grasping his wrists.

"What takes you to L.A., Patrick?" Pete asks him, whiskey colored eyes locked on his own ever changing blue and green ones. Patrick momentarily forgets how to speak, and makes an unintelligible noise that he hopes the planes rumbling covered up.

"Business. I work in the music industry so- they flew me out to work on an- an album." Patrick manages to tell Pete, and Pete's eyes widen.

"No way, you're Patrick Stump!" Pete whisper shouts, eyes widening in glee. Recognition shine in his eyes, and he practically starts vibrating in excitement. "Oh my gosh, how did I not recognize you? Dude, I'm probably totally fanboying right now but I fucking love your album." Pete tells him, and Patrick feels a warmth spread through his chest.

"Thanks, it means a whole lot." Patrick says, and a giggle escapes him as he watches Pete buzz in excitement.

"Could you like, sign my arm or something?" Pete asks, eyes widening hopefully. Patrick smiles and nods, and Pete digs around in his bag before procuring a black sharpie. Patrick scrawls his signature onto his arm and Pete beams.

"I'm never washing this arm again!" Pete sighs dreamily, making his voice higher. Patrick giggles again, actually fucking giggles, amused by Pete's acting. He realized they're far up in the air at this point, and his eyes widen. "Hey look, 'Trick, were already super far up. See? It's not so bad." Pete tells him and settles back into his seat, smiling. He pushes an earbud in and offers one to Patrick. "It'll help take your mind off things." He says. Patrick registers the nickname after a moment, and smiles broadly. He's always hated nicknames, but this one is different and it feels special, somehow.

Patrick grins at him and takes the other earbud, pushing into his ear. Pete's listening to Green Day, and Patrick nods appreciatively. And Pete's right, it does take his mind off things. Pete bobs his head and mouths along, making a Patrick laugh occasionally.

He blushes when a song of his comes on, and Pete mouths the words next to him, a grin on his face. Patrick averts his gaze from Pete's intense one, instead looking down at his hands, cheeks burning as he listens to his own song. It's a good song, in his opinion, but he's never really experienced someone loving it like Pete. It makes him happy and he really wants to hold Pete's hand, but he doesn't even know if Pete's into dudes. It's common knowledge that he himself is, and there have been plenty of offers, but none have been as intriguing as Pete.

 

The flight passes by way too quickly, and Patrick ends up being bummed about leaving Pete behind. But Pete grabs his arms and whispers, "I hope I'm not being like, too forward but," Pete scrawls something on Patrick's pale arm, and Patrick realizes it's a number. His heart jumps in joy, and he's already punching the number into phone and saving it. Pete grins at him and then says, "Call me." He winks, and Patrick nods. He'd be stupid not to call him.

"Definitely." Patrick nods again, and Pete hesitates, leans forward, and kisses his cheek. "Yeah, definitely." He breaths, startled and pleased at the same time. Pete is into dudes and into _Patrick_ , and he can't be happier. He's also gotten over his fear of flying thanks to Pete. "Thanks for helping me out on the plane, Pete." Patrick thanks him again, rocking on his feet.

"Anytime, Stump." Pete tells him and kisses his cheek again, before sauntering off in search of his luggage. The first text comes a few minutes later.

**Already missing you, Stump.**

And to be truthful, Patrick's kind of already missing Pete too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey, did i give you a lapdance at your best friend’s bachelor(ette) party last saturday?" prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pete is very pete and garageband is a little different from how it would have been in like 2003 or whatever

Patrick sits quietly in the coffee shop, sipping his coffee and tapping things out on garageband on his mac. He hums under his breath softly, blinking at the screen as it flashes. He's been working on this song forever, and he still hasn't gotten it quite right. Patrick adjusts his hat, a knit cap with a visor, before pushing his glasses up his nose. He still isn't used to waking up and not having his mother there, making bacon and eggs for breakfast. Because of his lack of cooking skill and his laziness, he'd wound up here, nibbling on a croissant and gulping down coffee.

Patrick looks up and pushes his glasses up, rubbing his eyes. He scans the coffee shop, eyeing a tanned man who has just walked in. He looked somewhat familiar, but Patrick couldn't figure out why. Patrick shrugs to himself, then resumes his attention to the screen in front of him. A few minutes later there's a tap on his shoulder, and Patrick jumps and lets outs an embarrassing squeak. A chuckle sounds from behind him, and Patrick turns, glaring at the man in front of him. It's the tanned man, and Patrick can see the ink decorating his arms and his brown eyes, rimmed with eyeliner. Patrick swallows before blushing, embarrassed by the sound he's just made. 

"Didn't I give you a lapdance at a bachelor party last Saturday?" The man asks, loudly, and Patrick nearly chokes on his own spit. 

" _Excuse me?_ " Patrick asks, cheeks burning red. He averts his gaze and refuses to make eye contact.

"I'd totally remember you anywhere. Super pale, little pudge, blue eyes." The man lists off, counting on his fingers and grinning down at Patrick. "Oh, and super fucking shy and adorable." Patrick can't remember a time where he was more embarrassed. It's true though, what the man was saying. He had went to a friends bachelor party last Saturday and had snorted when he'd discovered his friend had hired a  _stripper,_ who was also a  _guy_. Patrick really should have expected it though, his  _friend_ was gay. Not everyone at the part appreciated the mans talented hips and pouted lips, but Patrick had.

He also remembers this man grinning at him from his position and clambering off the makeshift stage, climbing into his lap and cooing against his neck. He'd proceeded to give Patrick the best (only) lapdance he'd ever experienced. Needless to say, Patrick was hard as a fucking rock when the man climbed out of his lap, grinning at him.

"I-I-I think you're mistaken." Patrick stammers, eyes darting around the shop. The barista was laughing quietly as she watched the two, and an elderly woman looked alarmed. 

"I really don't think I am." The man insists, crossing his arms defiantly. His whiskey colored eyes gleam with laughter and he pouts his lips. "Do you need me to take off my shirt for you to remember?" He asks Patrick, and Patrick fidgets under his intense stare. He thinks,  _fuck it_ , and then shrugs.

"I don't know, I might need you to." Patrick says hesitantly, watching the man's expression. His eyes widen and go a darker color, and his smile widens. 

"That's the spirit. I'm Pete." Pete introduces himself, smirking down at Patrick. "I could help you remember at my house, yeah?" He asks suggestively, and Patrick nods slowly. He slips his mac into the laptop carrier and throws it over his shoulder, grinning at Pete.

"Yeah, that'd help. I'm Patrick. I really hope you can help me remember." Patrick teases softly, and Pete groans softly. Pete grabs his arm and yanks him out of the door.


End file.
